Hersey Kisses
by Morose Ambiguity
Summary: Hogwarts is doing something special for Valentine's Day. They get to send Hersey kisses to one another. Chapter2
1. Default Chapter

Hersey Kisses  
  
Chapter 1: The announcement  
  
*****  
  
Hermione rushed in through the Gryffindor portait hole looking more exciting than ever. She ran over to me and Ron, while we were sitting in the corner of the room. She jolted up to us, out of breath babbling about something  
  
"I just heard the best news," Hermione said finally starting to calm down.  
  
"What did the library get new books today," Ron joked. Hermione didn't think it was that funny and shot him a malicious glare.  
  
"Calm down, Hermione. It was just a joke. Not to mention, it was pretty funny," I said trying not to provoke her.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and continued. " I over heard Dumbledore talking to McGonagall."  
  
"Wow, what's so special about that. They are always talking," Ron remarked.  
  
"I heard them say that they were going to be selling something for Valentine's Day."  
  
"Did you hear what they are selling, maybe I will buy one," I said trying to think what they might be selling.  
  
"No. But I did hear them say they were going to make the announcement at dinner."  
  
"Oh, thanks for reminding me I was beginning to starve. Dinner starts in 5 minutes. If we hurry we can hear the announcement and get first dibs on the food."  
  
Hermione and I just ignored that last comment and started out of the common room.  
  
*****  
  
"Goyle can you walk a little faster. We have to meet Crabbe in the Great Hall. I want to hear the announcement that Pansy was talking about," I screamed to that slow idiot.  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming, but why would you care about what this announcement is. Didn't Pansy say you had to buy it? And why would you buy her something when you hate her. And know that if you buy her something she is gonna be all over you.."  
  
"Shut up, Goyle. You're rambling. Again. Whoever said I was going to buy something for Pansy anyway?"  
  
"Oh, I never thought of that Draco."  
  
"That's right Goyle. You don't think."  
  
*****  
  
When the Gryffindor trio were finally seated, they noticed Malfoy and Goyle walk in (of Course he had to have a grand entrance.)  
  
Dumbledore stood up. He flicked his hand and his voice was magically magnified. "Before we eat, I have an announcement. We will be selling Hersey Kisses for Valentine's Day. They will be sold during meals and cost 7 knuts each bag." Many people, mostly every single pureblood were clueless of what these Hersey Kisses were. Surprisingly, Malfoy knew what they were. "For those who do not know what a Hersey Kiss is, it is a piece of chocolate wrapped in tinfoil." Many of the people who did not know now understood, though there were still two who didn't (anyone want to take a guess). Crabbe and Goyle leaned over to Draco and asked what they were, since their 'leader' already knew. "They will be sold starting now and until the Feburary 13. Now it is time to eat." He waved his hands and the food appeared on all the tables.  
  
*****  
  
Later in the Slytherin common room, Malfoy was trying to keep that slut Pansy off of him.  
  
"Oh Draco, are you going to buy me kisses. They are really romantic you know."  
  
"Pansy how many times am I going to have to tell you? I am not buying you anything," Draco shouted and went into is room.  
  
Draco had gotten his own room since he was a prefect. There were so many empty rooms in the dungeons, that he begged for one an got it. He knew that Pansy wouldn't follow him into his room, at least not just yet. Just in case, he manually locked the door so she couldn't get in unless he opened it. Which he knew there was no way he would.  
  
*****  
  
"So Hermione who are you going to send one to. We do only have two weeks to send them," I mentioned to her.  
  
"Well, you will just have to wait to see."  
  
Then Hermione stood up and left the common room and went to her dorm.  
  
"So Ron who are you going to send a hersey to," I asked joking around. Everyone pretty much knew who he was going to send one to.  
  
*****  
  
Late that night when everyone was lying in their four poster beds, all they could think about was who would send the Herseys to who. Everyone knew exactly who they were going to send it to. There only worries were if the person they sent it to, wouldn't send one back, or if no one sent them one at all.  
  
***** 


	2. Chapter 2

Hersey Kisses  
  
Chapter 2: The Sending  
  
*****  
  
The Gryffindor trio headed down to the Great Hall for lunch the three days later. They were each planning to send their Hersey kisses. After lots of thought of who they were going to send it to and if send it anonymous or not, they had decided.  
  
"Who are you sending yours to," I asked Ron. I had given up asking Hermione because she would get very pissed off anytime Ron did and wouldn't help him with his homework. He really needed the help on the homework, too.  
  
Ron just ignored him.  
  
When they walked into the Great Hall there was already a line to buy the kisses. They walked onto the line, while Harry and Ron started talking about Quidditch.  
  
When Harry got up to buy his hersey he noticed that besides the recipient's name and who it was from, there was a space for a secret message. Harry thought about it and then wrote:  
  
You never take me serious  
Or really ever notice me  
I thought I'd take the chance  
And ask if you'll be with me  
  
Harry put down the pen and reread it. Then he stuck the small paper into the magically sealed box. Then dropped in seven knuts in a box next to the other one. On Valentine's Day, all the papers along with a small bag of Herseys would be delivered to the recipients during breakfast.  
  
Ron was next, he didn't think very long about his message and quickly wrote it down.  
  
Keep me in check  
  
And I'll have your back  
I know you won't leave me  
You're too smart for that  
  
Next came Hermione. She had to think about what exactly to write to her wonderful guy. Finally it came to her.  
  
I'll be your genius  
  
If you'll be my hero  
  
She quickly shoved the paper into the box because Malfoy was starting to peer over her shoulder. As soon as she stepped away Draco quickly wrote down the message because Pansy was starting to rub against him. He scrambled to write down the first one but it didn't matter.  
  
You are perfect  
  
In every single way  
I'll tell you just once  
Don't ever change  
  
He shoved it into the box and began writing the second one because Pansy was beginning to slid over and peak over his shoulder.  
  
You would never guess how I feel  
  
Especially about you  
I want to be with you all the time  
But you'll never let that happen  
But I'll ask you anyway  
Will you be mine  
  
Pansy glimpsed at the last part and started to coo.  
  
"Oh Draco. You don't have to worry. You already are mine," Pansy said as Draco moved down towards the Slytherin stable.  
  
Draco Stopped halfway and yelled back, "You wish bitch." And turned around muttering "slut."  
  
*****  
  
"Have you heard what Fred and George are going to do?" Ron asked Hermione, on our way to lunch after potions.  
  
"No. Are they going to do something horrible. Is it bad enough that they left in the middle of last year. Although, they are successful right now, they didn't finish all of school," Hermione started one of her usual academic rants that we were way to used to.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. You know as well as I do, that Fred and George are good wizards. They aren't as dumb as they put on," Ron stated, but as an after thought added, "sometimes. Besides, what wrong could happen they are home," Ron explained trying to calm her down.  
  
"Uhhh, Ron. I think you're forgetting something," I intervined, looking worried.  
  
"Harry, what could possibly be forgetting? What are you two on about?"  
  
"Well, you obviously don't remember Fred and George's visit," Mione stated, in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"What visit are you talking about?" Ron asked completely bewildered. Then it dawned at him, his expression changed from confused to horrified. "Oh, that visit. They are getting here on the seventh of Feburary. I think I told them about the kisses as well. They did mention something in there last letter. It was pretty specific, but I didn't think much of it. That they were just pulling my arms."  
  
"I read that letter, they said that something was to happen. I think he said he was going to use a spell to find out who didn't get any kisses. Then send them fake, exploding ones," I asked very amused with this stunt.  
  
"Yep. That's right Harry. Except you forgot one part," Ron teased making Hermione a little more uneasy.  
  
"What?" We both asked in unison.  
  
"When they explode, each one will say 'no one likes you'. I was laughing for hours when they told me."  
  
"That's not funny Ron. It could really hurt somebody's feelings. What if you were one of those people?" Hermione stated very angrily.  
  
"Well I wouldn't get one. They are my brothers remember they wouldn't do that to me. At least I don't think." I hit Ron in the ribs to tell him to shut up.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Ron asked bewildered and rubbing where I had just hit him. I pointed to Hermione. Who looked extremely angry.  
  
We walked the rest of the way to lunch quietly.  
  
*****  
  
After lunch I noticed that Potter, Weasley, and Granger leave the Great Hall early. I figured that since I hadn't hassled them today, yet, that I would take the chance. Since no on else would be bothering us, I got up and headed for the door.  
  
When I got I thought 'hmmm. I must be lucky, they are just standing there. Haven't they ever learned that the sitting duck will always get shot first.'  
  
"Weasley, I heard that your brothers are sending fake hersey kisses to those who don't receive one," I said in a very weak attempt to egg him on. Even though I knew I just needed to stand near him to do that.  
  
"Get the hell away from me Malfoy," Weasley shot back. When Potter turned around and saw me I noticed that he was smiling. Then in less than an instant that smile went to a malicious grin. Unusual no. I always seemed to mange to upset Potter just when he was extremely happy. This time for some reason it just seemed different. I quickly shook it off anyway.  
  
"Don't get all mad. I just had to say something to Potter anyway, definitely not you. I wouldn't dare waste my time on the Golden Boy's handy dandy sidekick."  
  
"Hey," Ron started, but the smart one of the bunch, Granger, stopped him. I knew that there had to be someone with brains in the group. Otherwise they would all b dead by now.  
  
"Anyway. Potter I hear that you aren't getting any kisses. Which would put you on Fred and George's list."  
  
"Go away, Malfoy. We don't need you here and we surely don't want you here either," Potter finally spoke.  
  
"Fine. I will go, but remember Potter I will be watching and laughing when you receive nothing, but a fake Hersey Kiss." I laughed and turned around. I had no reason to be around them anymore, since the damage was now done  
  
*****  
  
Fred and George had arrived a few days later. Everyone around them, undeniebaly had fun the whole time. The twins were only going to be staying until, about midnight of Feburary 13th. They were constantly disappearing at odd hours, especially mealtimes. Then as soon as they came, they were gone.  
  
*****  
  
Then the day came, the day that some people loved and others loathed. Valentine's Day. The owls began to come in carrying pink white and red bags. They started to drop them over the receivers. Everyone got their bags, but Harry didn't get any. Malfoy was right.  
  
***** 


End file.
